talehqsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Liddell
'Introduction' �������� �������� �� �������� … alice liddell was known as the inquisitive & whimsical noble with a reputation for being a kiernan shipka doppelganger . but now , under the stress of the war on the horizon , the natural born unaffiliated human has become widely known for being rather enigmatic & unconventional . let’s see how long the wonderland native will last during this war . after all they’re only nineteen years old . + she / her & female , alice in wonderland. 'Early Life' Alice Liddell was always quite the peculiar child. You could say that her imagination was definitely more vivid than mosts, and in fact, there were times where her dreams felt more like reality than the real world did. These undefined lines of fantasy and reality caused turmoil in her life, however, as it caused many to consider her quite mad. An absolute headcase, some would say. Perhaps reality was just too grim ''to bear, her imagination posing as her own blissful form of escapism. She didn’t feel the need to live up to her family’s expectations, especially when her older sister was all the perfection they could ever want. Alice held onto her innocence & kindness as if it were a shield that guarded her from all the things that frightened her in the world outside her mind. It kept the darkness of those who ridiculed her at bay, to some extent. She would feign naivety and send smiles in the way of those who sneered and scoffed at her. Her childlike imagination was a gift, but as the years went by, Alice longed for quiet & peaceful moments in her mind. Not for anyone else’s benefit but her own. The entities in her imagination became hungry for her attention, she could no longer control the ''narratives ''in her mind. Her parents worried about her sanity and planned to send her off to a facility where they could… “''properly” ''monitor her behavior and well-being. This only made things worse, as her fear seemed to fuel the fire. When the day arrived for her to leave home, Alice took her already packed bags and left before anyone could take notice. She ran as far as her feet could take her. Suddenly, she happened upon a curious sight. Crossing her path — what was that? A rabbit… with a pocket watch? Was it ''speaking? She blinked twice, hoping her mind was playing tricks on her as usual. And perhaps it was, but she followed it anyway. She followed and followed and – oh goodness''!'' Alice fell down, down, down 'the rabbit’s hole. Now alice is in wonderland, the place of her childhood dreams. although it is indeed a land of chaos and wonder. she’s found herself in quite the situation, where many call for her to be queen. she was never one for high expectations, that is for sure. but the war rages on, and she can’t help but feel inclined to bring the peace she so very much longed for back home. 'Current Life Alice now resides in Wonderland, the place of her childhood dreams. Though it really is a land of chaos more than wonder, she considers it more of a home to her than Camelot. She was never suited to the ways of noble life back home, but in Wonderland, she isn't subjected to abiding by any strict rules or appearances. There are whispers, however, that Alice will be the one to end the war between the White & Red queen. Many natives of Wonderland gossip about seeing her on the throne. Alice has no interest in that, however. She would much rather stay in her humble home, throwing tea parties & baking pastries for her friends. 'Personality' + inquisitive , whimsical , generous , considerate , humble , kind - hearted , benevolent . - enigmatic , unconventional , naive , outspoken , sensitive , unpredictable , fanciful . 'Relationships' To be added. 'Extras' *Pinterest *Playlist *Musings